When Love Shines
by TheGreatSnuffles
Summary: A contest entry for "Asking Me Where My Love Grows"s First Kiss Challenge! Snape finds Lily angry and alone gazing up at the stars from the Astronomy Tower. Please Read and Review, I would be one very happy Blastoise if you did :D.


**Where Love Shines.**

_-Hey People! This is a post for **Asking Me Where My Love Grows**' First Kiss challenge, (they said my username freakin' rocks!) Anyway my character, number 16, was Snape. Enjoy!-_

Lily flashed Severus a smile, it made him...uneasy. Lily Evans had never looked at him like that, not even when he had escaped his waring household just to be with her, walking with her through the brush near their homes, with her. Lily Evans glowed with happiness, her hair shining against the bright stars in the great hall that night. Her eyes twinkled and sparkled at him. She was beautiful. That was until James poked her.

She roared at him, stood up and stomped off. Severus stood and followed her. If he knew Lily Evans (which he did), she would be looking up at the night skies from the astronomy tower. He climbed the stairs, his hair flowing limply behind him, his school robes, tight and fitting around his thighs. As he climbed, he became more and more tensed. Severus didn't really know why, but his tension was high.

As soon as he climbed every single step up to the Astronomy tower, he could see Lily gazing up at the stars. _She is much a star herself_, Snape thought, striding over towards her.

"I love the stars at this time of night." He said, lightly, breaking the silence; putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sev..." She jumped slightly. "Yeah, I know." Lily sighed, continuing to stare at the stars, which reflected in her pretty green eyes. "Sev, do you ever wonder how pretty stars are?"

"Of course, Stars are beautiful, they sparkle and used to make the night a lot less scary when I was such a small child." Sev answered. "Stars are the only beauty that is natural; they are the prettiest things that ever existed in the universe. They are the fuel that drives dreams and hopes. They are the most wondrous beings in entire world. Magical and Non-Magical." He said, hoping it would catch her attention. She was still staring at the stars, with curious wonder.

"Severus that sounds...so sweet. Who would figure that you could spew such poetry from your lips? It sounded so beautiful Sev, I mean it. Not even I could say something as innocent as that. You really are clever."

"Lily, I'm not clever, you're the one who made that petal turn into a fish in a bowl for Professor Slughorn. He really loves it. Whenever we have potions, he can never take his eyes off the thing." He chuckled easily. Lily smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck, ignoring the intensity of grease that hung in it. When she let go, she looked up again, her eyes went straight back to the night sky, where she once again gazed deeply up at it, glittering and glowing. A full moon had risen slightly from behind a cloud. A loud howl echoed throughout the grounds and forests of Hogwarts. It was a deep low howl. This was just one of the events that had been set in stone for what was to come.

"Lily? Do you like me?" Severus asked, nervously. He ran a hand through his thin black hair, and looked up into the sky with her. "Cause I really like you. A lot." He whispered. The words were so gentle. So gentle, that nothing compared to it's softness, not even a feather.

"Of course, I like you Severus. Would I be standing here with you if I didn't." She whispered back.

"Lily, do you know how much you resemble those stars up there in the sky?" Severus cooed. "You're up there with the best of them."

Something about what Sev had said, made Lily want to move in closer and whisper in his ear. She did do this and Severus had begun to think Lily felt the same.

"So are you Sev..." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, holding his head within her, soft as a breeze, hands. Severus kissed her back, and she pulled away, straightening his tie, and skipping softly towards the door, in the carefree way she always does. Sev didn't realize she had stopped at the door, as he had continued to gaze into the stars.

"So are you." She whispered, quietly. He turned fluidly and saw she was gone. He smiled and looked back at the stars.

_Take that, Potter!_


End file.
